rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChishioKunrin/No Brakes - My reaction
So, it took quite a few torturous hours before I finally got to watch the episode, but I did, and I. HAVE SOMETHING. TO SAY. before I read anything you guys have posted about it. These are my own thoughts fresh from the episode, without being influenced by anyone else's thoughts. Here we go. Beginning So, of course, we all knew that Torchwick was likely gonna treat Ruby pretty badly, but probably not torture her or have enough time to torture her. We got to see what Oobleck's weapon does. And I'll admit, um... *Oobleck: We have only one thing to do. *me: Run? *Ruby: We're stopping that train. *me: Oh. Oh, that too. Haha, I'm dumb. "The caboose will kill us!" HAHA. HA. Making an RvB joke about that would be way too easy. I bet they did that on purpose. And as soon as they started releasing the train cars and blowing them up, I knew they were trying to make holes in the subway. Though, I stupidly forgot about the grimm, despite the fact that I had already figured out, from learning the history of Mountain Glenn, that their goal was to open the way for grimm to travel through the tunnel directly into Vale. Yeah. I've known that was coming for at least two weeks now. Also, FIREBALL DOGGIE! Yang vs Neo I figured Yang would see Neo as a rival, and... I figured that Neo would be an incredibly difficult opponent for Yang, since she can block Yang's attacks and create illusions. My reactions to most of the fight were along the lines of *Are you gonna say something?? *Dayum, Neo, you short. I already knew that, but still. *WHAT. THE COLORS SWITCHED. *Is she a psychic? *So, is she really mute? *I wonder if she talks through telepathy. *Dayum! *Neo falls into a sitting position and crosses one leg over the other* I love you, Neo. Weiss vs Lieutenant I'll admit, I've actually tried to think of a good way to make a good chainsaw weapon. It's pretty interesting to see that Weiss didn't have nearly as much trouble in her fight as Yang did. She still lost, but hey. And I figured that there would be some White Fang members who would quite enjoy having an opportunity to try to kill a member of the Schnee family. Also, daaaamn, that crazy glyph bouncing! But that slow-mo thing he did... It actually had me go "What...?" Blake vs Roman Finally, finally, FINALLY, we have proof - solid proof - that dust and semblance can be combined! And boy was Blake's version incredible! I figured she'd someday use her semblance in a different way, but I never thought that day would come so soon. Anyway, this fight was short lived, and for a moment, I thought Roman was actually going to start getting in her head, but nope. She wasn't having any of it. Whether or not his smooth talking will have a delayed effect... only time will tell. The Rescue of Yang aka OMG I HAVE A HUNCH ABOUT THIS HOLY SHIT First of all, FIRST OF ALL: Please, PLEASE, tell me I'm not the only one who noticed that both of Neo's eyes '''turned white' when she got scared. Secondly, I did actually pause the video to stare at the masked woman, and... my thought process was basicallyyyyy... *Who ''are you? *Qrow? *No, Qrow wields a scythe. You're not Qrow. *So, who are-- *Notices the hair* *Oh... Ohhhh... *Thinking voice whispers "Raven..."* *RAVEN. *YANG'S MOTHER. *You're Yang's mom, aren't you?! Oh God... *This is why they had Yang talk about her mother this volume. So, yeah, my major hunch is that the masked samurai is Yang's mother, whose name is rumored (mucho emphasis on rumored) to be Raven. In fact, my gut feeling about this is so strong that I would wager money on this. I will bet you all that the masked samurai is Yang's mother. Sure, we have no proof that she is Yang's mother, but... we also don't have any proof that she's not. Usually I shoot down overly-eager theories that "The new character must be the character we've heard about and want to see!" but that's because those theories usually have evidence against them. This one, though... there's no evidence against it. My only shred of evidence for it is her hair, but damn it, my gut is screaming that it's her mother. And Yang... saw... her. Barely. But she did. Also, what the hell? She has a dust-charged collapsable Masamune, and she can summon and travel through black-and-red portals? And she... *Sudden realization* wears a mask resembling a grimm mask. What the hell...? The Rest Zwei, what even are you? Aaaand I expected the train to come up somewhere in Vale, but I didn't expect it to come up in the middle of a damn park by ramming itself straight through the ground and possibly solid concrete. Well, I guess if you have a sealed door to the world's biggest tomb and one of the kingdom's greatest failures, it can be kind of an eyesore, so the council's prooobably gonna vote to cover it and put something pretty there. But damn... When Team RWBY woke up, everything about that scene filled me with dread. It was actually enough to snap me out of my whole "Oh my God, we might have just seen Yang's mother, oh my God, that might have been Raven Branwen, holy shit, Yang's mother Yang's mother Yang's mother, I'm gonna cry" thing. Again, just a note: Her name is only rumored to be Raven. The Branwen part came from an edit that the resident Montyoum account made to the Qrow page last year. I highly suspect that Qrow is Yang's uncle by relation to her mother, and thus not actually Ruby's uncle, but of course, they decided not to tell her that. So, yeah, these are all my completely uninfluenced thoughts and feelings about the episode. I'm now going to post this blog and read what everyone else has said. Category:Blog posts